The Weekenders' Gift of the Magi/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Weekenders' Gift of the Magi. (The episode begins where Tino and his friends are at the house preparing the holidays) Benson: Come on, guys we haven't gotten all day. Mordecai: We know Benson. (Mordecai accidentally slips on the ice and was about to fall off the rooftop of the house, but Tino's Charizard grabs him and then left him back to the rooftop) Thanks, Charizard. (At the ground we see the heroes bringing more decorations) Ash Ketchum: '''Man, this is gonna be fun. '''Lola Loud: '''Say, Ash. Let me take coat for you. You are looking kind of hot. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. What are you doing Lola? '''Lola Loud: '''Trying to recover 12 months of being naughty to get on Santa’s Nice list. If I do it in two day I’ll get on it. - (The next day) '''Serena: (humming the tune of Deck the Halls) Come on into the kitchen. Breakfast is almost ready. Ash Ketchum: (In Mickey Mouse’s voice) You sure I'm not eating you out of house and home. Serena: (In Minnie Mouse’s voice) Of course not, silly. I have plenty. (gives Ash a heart-shaped pancake) Ta-da! Ash Ketchum: Aww! For me? Serena: Yep! Well, eat up. You don't want to go to the tree lot on an empty stomach. Ash Ketchum: (giggles) Thanks. You're sweet. Hey, do you have the time? We got shopping to do. - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Alright, listen up! Tino has helped every single one of us as many times as possible. But we haven't been very helpful to him on Christmas Eve today. (Everyone murmurs in agreement) Clemont: I've been a terrible friend. Bonnie: Me too. We all got so caught up in worrying about what we were getting when we were supposed to be worrying about what were giving. Lisa Loud: '''Normally, I‘m impervious to human emotion, but (starts sobbing) - - '''Ash Ketchum: Now, we may have taken advantage of his kindness all Christmas Eve, but I've got a plan that will make things right. We're going to give him the most memorable Christmas he's ever had in his life. - - Ash Ketchum: Hey there, Tino. Feeling any better? (Tino groans sadly) Aww. How's about you come with me? We got a little surprise for you outside. Tino Tonitini: I'm not really in the mood, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Aw, quit acting like a sad little reindeer. (pulls Tino up from his chair and pushes him out) Come on, Tino. (pushes him in the backyard where a large stage is set up) Tino Tonitini: Gee, Ash, where'd you get an outdoor amphitheater? Ash Ketchum: Oh, don't mind that. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Tino Tonitini: Oh, okay. - - (The curtains open and Tino sees all of his friends gathered together and start singing. A large Christmas tree in lit in back of them) Tino Tonitini: Hmm? What? Benson: (singing) Here we are warm and cozy by the fire's glow. Serena: (singing) Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe. (kisses Ash on the cheek) Muscle Man: (singing) We've finished our feast! Mordecai: (singing) Had the tastiest treats! Gwen Tennyson: (singing) But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete Chorus: (singing) Without true friends and family and the memories we recall. Ben Tennyson and Twilight Sparkle: (singing) It's the love we share that fills the air Chorus: (singing) And makes this the best Christmas of all! (Tino is speechless at first, but begins to smile) Rigby: (gives Mordecai a present while singing) Something special underneath the tree. Mordecai: Aww! Skips and Pops: (holds up a fancy suit while singing) We hope it fits you perfectly. Sunset Shimmer and Ash Ketchum: (singing) I'm making a wish on a sparking light. Brock and Misty: (singing) But that's not what makes this a magical night! Chorus: (singing) It's our true friends and family and the memories we recall. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: (singing) That we recall... Chorus: (singing) It's the love we share that fills the air and makes this the best Christmas of all! It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best... Tino Tonitini: (filled with excitement, he runs up to the stage and starts singing) It's the best... Chorus: (singing) Christmas of all!!!! (The song ends. Tino turns around and looks happily at his friends with tears in his eyes) Tino Tonitini: Wow! (applauds at his friends) Bravo! Bravo! Thank you all very much! That was the most awesome thing you guys did for me on Christmas! You've made this year's holiday the best there is! I've never been more happier! - - Bonnie: Can this Christmas get any better? - Serena: Hey, guys! Look who's here! (The Louds and McBrides are at the front door humming. Tino and the gang are surprised that the Louds and McBrides are here) :Luna :I used to think that Christmas was About the wish list filled with stuff I never really need it anyway But as long as we're together, it's a holiday :Louds and the McBrides :It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit, clear and loud Ditch the list, hug who you're with 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! :It's what you give, not what you get We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about! Merry Christmas from the Louds! :HO!!! Tino Tonitini: '''Wow Guys. What an unexpected surprise! '''Serena: '''We invited them. '''Lincoln Loud: Merry Christmas, Tino and friends. Lana Loud: We all chipped in and got you something. Luan Loud: They're bus tickets so you can go see your respective families for Christmas tomorrow. Rita Loud: And since you can't be with either of them tonight, we're bringing our family to you. Lynn Loud, Sr.: How about it, everyone? - - - (The next morning it was Christmas Day) - Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes